Enredos amorosos
by Lucy mkr
Summary: ¿Que pasa cuando el camino para encontrar a esa persona lleva consigo algunas piedras en el camino?


Pasaron 3 años desde que las chicas regresaron a Tokio, Marina se comprometió con Ascot y Anahís con Paris, por su parte, Presea y Gurucleft también se habían comprometido, pero... ¿Qué había pasado con Águila, Lucy y Latis? Pues, bien, Águila decidió visitar a las Guerreras del mundo místico. Un día cualquiera en la escuela de Lucy, los rumores de que un nuevo estudiante se presentaría, causó conmoción

-Chicas ¿Porqué tanto escándalo?-Dice Lucy

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabes?-Dijo Marina-Hoy llega a nuestra escuela un nuevo estudiante de intercambio

-Dicen que es un chico muy apuesto e inteligente-Dijo Anahís

De repente se oyó un timbre ¡Riiiing! Todos entraron a sus salones

Durante el transcurso de la mañana, la expectativa creció, las alumnas estaban muy entusiasmadas en conocer al nuevo estudiante, pero no llegó.

-¡Que mala suerte!-Dijo una alumna

-¡Yo que traía un almuerzo para él!-Dijo otra

-Será para mañana-Dijo otra

Al día siguiente, Lucy se había quedado dormida por haber hecho tarea hasta tarde, así que iba corriendo cuando de repente chocó con un chico, enseguida el chico se disculpó

-Lo siento mucho, pero fíjate por dónde caminas, ¿Estás bien?

-Lo siento, pero ya se me hizo tarde y...

Lucy alzó sus ojos, ante ella había un chico alto, de uniforme color negro, cabello gris... se parecía a...

-¿¡Águila!?-Dijo Lucy perpleja

-¿¡Lucy!?-Dijo el chico-¡Me alegra verte de nuevo!

-A mí también, ¿Qué haces aquí en Tokio?

-Vine a buscarte Lucy.

Águila levantó a Lucy con delicadeza, ella, al ver la hora se despidió

-Lo siento Águila, pero tengo que irme, se me ha hecho tarde

Lucy comenzó a correr, pero pronto fue alcanzada por Águila

-¿Porqué me seguirá? Lucy intentó correr más rápido aun, pero Águila la seguía

-Oye Lucy, por cierto, dime ¿En qué escuela estudias?

-En el Instituto Eriol

-¿Eriol? ¡Qué casualidad... yo también estudiaré ahí!

Lucy se sorprendió, abrió sus ojos de par en par, al momento de llegar al instituto, la campana apenas terminaba de sonar

-¡Cielos, Marina y Anahís deben estar esperándome!

Lucy se dirigió a su salón, pero Águila aun la seguía, abrió la puerta justo a tiempo, el profesor estaba pasando lista

-Señorita Shidou, es una pena que llegue tarde, por otro lado veo que el nuevo estudiante también llegó tarde

-Disculpe profesor, no volverá a suceder-Dijo Águila

-Está bien, veo que la señorita Shidou lo guió a su nuevo salón de clases, ocupe su lugar. Clase, él es Águila Vision, el nuevo estudiante, es japonés, vive desde hace 2 años en E.U., espero que se lleven muy bien con él.

-¿Ya viste que guapo?

-¡Sí, es un chico con mucha clase!

-Águila, te sentarás en ese lugar-Señalando un pupitre al lado de Lucy

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Va a sentarse al lado de Shidou? ¡Tiene suerte!-Dijo otra alumna

-Hola Lucy, parece que vamos a ser vecinos de pupitre-Dijo sonriente Águila

-Parece que la llegada de Águila causó conmoción-Dijo Anahís a Marina y a Lucy

-Cierto-Contestaron las dos.

Al término de las clases, muchas chicas se acercaron a él

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿Qué clase de música te gusta?

-¿Qué comida te gusta?

-¿Qué signo del zodiaco eres?

-¿Tienes novia?

Lucy, Marina y Anahís salían del salón cuando Águila se levantó de su asiento y dijo

-Chicas, lo siento mucho, pero hay una chica que me gusta, y espero que yo a ella también ¿No es así Lucy?

Lucy se detuvo en seco, no sabía que contestar y solamente sonrió, las chicas que rodeaban a Águila se quedaron sorprendidas, esperaban una respuesta por parte de Lucy, pero ella no contestó

-Nos vemos después Águila

Águila trató de abrirse paso entre la multitud, hasta que por fín alcanzó a Lucy

-¿No me crees acaso? Yo he venido por ti, me gustas mucho Lucy y no voy a permitir que sufras por Latis

-"¿Latis?"-Pensó Lucy-"Latis"

Sus ojos se nublaron, recordaba con cierta nostalgia a Latis, quien había decidido quedarse en Céfiro, ya que Alanis le había conquistado y nunca se enteró de los sentimientos de Lucy hacia él, los ojos de Lucy se nublaron, una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Lucy, Águila se había percatado de esto y la abrazó

-Yo... lo siento Lucy... disculpa mi rudeza...

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien es solo que... ¡No lo puedo olvidar! Yo...

-Llora todo lo que quieras Lucy, desahógate-Dijo esto mientras la abrazaba, Lucy lo abrazó y siguió llorando, Águila acarició a Lucy, quien todavía seguía llorando, Marina y Anahís se acercaron para reconfortar a Lucy, ahí estaban, Marina, Anahís y Águila confortando a Lucy

-Ven-Dijo Águila acariciándola-Lo que menos quiero es verte llorar, tranquila, sabes que en mí tienes un amigo

-Gracias Águila, pero...

-Nada de peros Lucy, lo que tienes que hacer es divertirte-Dijo Caldina-Nosotras te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, así que ve con Águila-Mientras la empujaba hacia él

-Gracias chicas... yo...

-Bueno, bueno, váyanse a divertir, que nosotras también tenemos planes para este fin de semana

Una hora más tarde, Lucy y Águila se encontraban en Shibuya, comiendo helado.

-¡Que rico está este helado!

-¿Nunca habías probado estos helados Lucy?

-No, desde que regresamos de Céfiro no había venido a Shibuya

-Me alegra que te diviertas-Dijo Águila mientras acariciaba el cabello de Lucy

-Gracias Águila, todavía me sorprende verte aquí

-Ya vez, he venido por ti, como ya te lo había dicho antes y no descansaré hasta que seas mi prometida

-¿¡Prometida!?-Dijo Lucy sorprendida

-Sí, así es

-Águila, creo que lo primero será que nos tratemos más... y... después ya veremos, aunque todavía no olvido a Latis, haré todo lo que esté de mi parte para que así sea

El tiempo pasó, pasaron 7 semanas, Águila y Lucy todavía seguían siendo muy buenos amigos

-Parece que va a llover... y yo que no traigo sombrilla-Dijo Marina

-Marina, las probabilidades de mojarte son escasas, anunciaron para el día de hoy sol-Dijo Anahís

-Bien chicas, creo que ya es hora de irnos-Dijo Caldina

-Me parece lo más prudente-Dijo Presea

-Además, los chicos han de estar esperándonos-Dijo Anahís

-Me parece bien-Dijo Lucy-¡Cielos! Olvidé el libro de literatura en mi pupitre, luego regreso

-¿Porqué se tarda tanto Lucy? Ya lleva media hora buscando el libro ¿Lo habrá perdido?-Dijo Marina preocupada

-Iré a ver que ocurre-Dijo Caldina

Al entrar al salón, Caldina encontró a Lucy preocupada, buscando su libro

-Te ayudo a buscarlo-Dijo Caldina

En ese momento, el conserje entró al salón

-Disculpe ¿Vio un libro de literatura en este pupitre?

-Sí, me lo llevé a la dirección ¿Es tuyo?

-Sí, muchas gracias, voy por él, luego las alcanzo en la casa de los chicos-Dijo Lucy

-Está bien-Dijo Caldina, quien regresó hasta donde estaban Anahís, Presea y Marina

-Luego nos alcanza-Dijo Caldina

-No se preocupen, chicas, yo la llevaré-Dijo Águila

-Gracias Águila

Después de 10 minutos, Lucy apareció con su libro bajo el brazo

-Águila, ¿Ya se fueron las chicas?

-Sí, yo te voy a acompañar

-Gracias Águila

-Deja que te ayude con tus libros, no voy a permitir que una chica tan linda como tú cargue tanto

A la mitad del camino empezaron a caer unas finas gotitas de agua, para después dar paso a unas gruesas gotas de agua, decidieron detenerse en la entrada de un edificio de departamentos

-Mira cómo quedaste Lucy, será mejor que te cambies antes de que pesques un resfriado

-Pero ¿Dónde me puedo cambiar?

-Ven, vamos a mi departamento, ahí te cambiarás de ropa, si gustas llamar a las demás para explicarles

-Gracias Águila-De repente Lucy abraza a Águila, quien se queda sorprendido pero esboza una sonrisa

El departamento de Águila era confortable, no estaba en el más mínimo desorden, se respiraba una gran tranquilidad y era algo futurista

-Que tranquilo es tu departamento Águila

-Gracias Lucy-Mientras le daba una toalla para secarse

-En el cuarto hay ropa, espero que te quede

-Muchas gracias

-Y aquí está el teléfono, hay otro en la habitación

Lucy entró en la habitación, tomó el teléfono y marcó el número

-¿Anahís? Soy yo, Lucy, te hablo desde el departamento de Águila... ¿Cómo? Nos sorprendió la lluvia y... ¿Marina? No, no es lo que tú piensas... no, te juro que no ha pasado nada... ¿Caldina? ¡No, no es lo que piensas... yo no... ¿Anahís? Ah, sí, llevaremos el papel y lo que resta, nos vemos dentro de una hora

Clic, el teléfono es colgado y Lucy procede a cambiarse, de repente, hay algo que llama poderosamente su atención: un pequeño cuadro donde una chica de cabellos rojos, a su lado, se encuentra un chico de cabello gris y ambos sonríen, el autor del cuadro tiene una firma algo garabateada

-Se parece a... -Cuando descubre que son ella y Águila juntos, queda sorprendida-Y yo que creí que nunca se volvería a acordar de mí-Se queda a observar con detenimiento el retrato, pero se acuerda que tienen que ir a casa de Anahís, 5 minutos después sale de la habitación

-Esta ropa me queda algo grande, pero me gusta

-Lamento no tener ropa de tu talla, pero te prometo que en cuanto tu ropa esté lista te la entregaré, ahora tenemos que irnos, pero esta vez tomaremos un taxi

-De acuerdo, por cierto, me gustó el retrato que tienes en tu habitación

-Me alegra saber que es así, yo lo hice

-¿¡Tú!? No sabía que tuvieras la habilidad para pintar

-Ese retrato lo hice con una foto tuya ¿Recuerdas cuando Zas te invitó a Autozam?

-Sí, lo recuerdo perfectamente, pero lo único que no me dijiste es que eres el hijo del Gobernante de Autozam

-¿Para que? No lo consideré importante, además, tú y yo nos conocimos de una extraña forma, tú defendiendo al Pilar de Céfiro, yo, tratando de serlo y nunca nos dijimos quienes éramos, hasta que yo vine a visitarte

Al llegar, Marina fue la primera en "interrogar" a Lucy, Caldina la felicitó, cosa que no agradó mucho a Marina y Anahís simplemente sonreía al oír las discusiones entre Caldina y Marina, por su parte Águila fue reprendido por Gurucleft, pero no pasó nada más, por fín, después de 2 horas de discusiones cómicas entre Caldina y Marina, terminaron el periódico mural, Ascot, Paris y águila se ofrecieron dejar a las chicas en sus respectivas casas, Anahís se despidió de las chicas con su mano en el brazo de Paris, Marina jaló de la mano a Ascot, quien todavía se apenaba el tomarla de la mano, Águila llevó a Lucy a su casa

-Bien Águila, aquí es-Lucy tocó el timbre, Satoru abrió la puerta

-¿Lograron terminar el trabajo?

-Sí, hermano, te presento a Águila Vision, un buen amigo mío y compañero de clases

-Mucho gusto, yo soy Satoru, el hermano mayor de Lucy y me ha platicado mucho de ti

-Igualmente, Lucy me ha platicado mucho de ti también

-Pero pasa, no te quedes ahí

Al entrar a la casa de Lucy, Águila sintió mucha tranquilidad, un aire puro se podía respirar, en el centro de la casa, había un pequeño jardín tradicional japonés, a la derecha se podía ver una habitación y algo de ruido

-Ése es el dojo-Dijo Satoru-Y esta es la sala principal, aquí se reciben solamente a personas muy especiales para nosotros, toma asiento por favor

Águila tomó asiento, de repente, Lucy apareció con bebidas, las colocó enfrente de ellos

-Me dio gusto haberte conocido Águila, me retiro, pero te dejo en muy buena compañía

-Gracias Satoru

Satoru desapareció, dejando a Águila y a Lucy solos

-Tu casa es muy hermosa

-Gracias, es una casa tradicional japonesa, ya que toda mi familia ha vivido aquí por generaciones, por cierto, quisiera que vieras algo que a mí me encanta ver todas la noches

Lucy guió a Águila hacia el pasillo, subieron unas escaleras y se encontraron en la azotea de la casa

-Mira-Dijo ella

El cielo se encontraba oscuro, lo único que se veía a lo lejos era el tintinear de las estrellas

-Que hermoso

-Así es, ¿Te gustaría verlas conmigo?

-Me encantaría

Ambos se sentaron a observar las estrellas, después de 5 minutos la temperatura descendió un poco

-Hace mucho frío, creo que tendremos que bajar-Dijo Lucy

-No hace falta-Dijo Águila-¿Puedo?-Dijo caballerosamente mientras la rodeaba con su brazo y la acercaba a él

-Gracias-Dijo ella mientras se acomodaba, Águila empezó a acariciar el cabello de Lucy

-¿Águila?

-Dime Lucy

-¿Que harás cuando regreses a Autozam?

-No pienso regresar Lucy, si no es contigo no pienso regresar

-¿¡Cómo!?

-Así es Lucy, te amo y no quiero separarme de ti, te amo demasiado para dejarlo todo por ti

-Pero Águila ¿Sabes lo que yo siento por ti?-Mientras Lucy lo abraza y alza su cara para verlo, ambos se quedan extasiados, mientras Águila acaricia su mano

-Quisiera que tú me lo dijeras Lucy

-Yo... también te amo Águila... tu amor también es correspondido-Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa y algo sonrojada

Águila esbozó una sonrisa y besó la mejilla de Lucy, ambos se abrazaron

-Creo que estoy en un sueño, del que nunca quiero despertar-Dijo Águila

-No Águila, no estás en ningún sueño-Dijo Lucy con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se tomaron de la mano y decidieron bajar, el clima había descendido lo suficiente como para quedarse allá arriba, después de bajar, se encontraron con Satoru, quien al verlos tomaditos de la mano sonrió y se despidió de ellos, al llegar a la puerta, Águila volvió a abrazar a Lucy

-Me has hecho el hombre más feliz de la Tierra y de todo Autozam-Dijo él. Lucy lo abrazó fuertemente, ambos se volvieron a tomar de las manos, la puerta se estaba abriendo y ni Águila ni Lucy hacían el mínimo esfuerzo para despedirse

-Nos vemos mañana Águila

-Hasta mañana Lucy

Fugazmente Águila se acerca aun más a Lucy y le da un tierno beso en los labios, para salir corriendo, Lucy se queda sorprendida aun y ve a lo lejos cómo Águila agita su mano en señal de despedida, ella cierra la puerta y va a recoger los vasos que había dejado en la sala principal, más tarde decide ir a su habitación y meditar lo que había sucedido ese día, de repente tocan a la puerta

-Adelante

-Me alegra saber que eres feliz hermana

-¡Satoru, hermano! ¿Cómo fue que te diste cuenta?

-Solamente necesito ver tu semblante y tus ojos para saber que te sucede, por algo dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma, por cierto dime ¿De dónde sacaste esta ropa?

-Él me la prestó, me mojé cuando fuimos a hacer el periódico mural y él me prestó algo de su ropa

-Fue muy amable de su parte, bien hermana, tengo que ir a practicar un rato, descansa

-Gracias hermano

Al día siguiente, Lucy caminaba tranquilamente con Anahís, Marina, Caldina y Presea hacia la escuela, en una esquina, una silueta masculina las esperaba, agitó la mano, era Águila

-Hola chicas ¡Buenos días Marina, Anahís, Caldina y Presea!

-Hola Águila-dijeron todas al mismo tiempo

Se dirige a Lucy-Hola amor-A lo que Lucy responde-Hola Águila-Él se acerca y la acaricia, Lucy sonríe y lo abraza, él hace lo mismo con ella ante la mirada atónita de las presentes, para después sellar ese saludo con un tierno beso

-Chicas, es hora de irnos, se hace tarde-Dijo Anahís al mismo tiempo que jalaba a Marina, quien todavía no salía de su asombro

-Estamos de acuerdo contigo-Dijeron Presea y Caldina

2 minutos después, Lucy y Águila caminaban tranquilamente por las calles de Tokio tomados de la mano

-Te extrañé mucho durante las horas que no estuve a tu lado-Dijo Águila

-Creí que lo que había pasado ayer era todavía un sueño

-Pero estoy a tu lado, y te amo Lucy

A lo que Lucy se recargó en el brazo de Águila, así siguieron camino a la escuela, hasta que por fín alcanzaron a las chicas. Al entrar al salón, las primeras en felicitar a Lucy fueron Marina y Anahís

-Me alegra saber que ya eres feliz Lucy-Dijo Marina

-La felicidad llega en el momento menos esperado-Dijo Anahís

-¡Lucy no sabes que feliz me haces, ya tienes novio! ¡Esto hay que festejarlo!-Dijo Caldina

Águila, que estaba a su lado abrazaba a Lucy, esto llamó la atención de los demás estudiantes, quienes se acercaron a felicitarlos, ya que hacían una bonita pareja, pero a lo lejos, una estudiante del curso superior no veía con muy buenos ojos aquel noviazgo...

-Solos caerán y Águila será mío

El noviazgo entre Lucy y Águila marchaba a la perfección, todos los días Lucy era recibida en el patio de la escuela con una rosa roja que Águila le regalaba todos los días, ya habían pasado 6 meses desde el día en el que Águila y Lucy eran novios.

Un día, cuando Lucy seguía el mismo camino a la escuela con Marina, Anahís, Presea y Caldina, otra persona se incorporó al grupo: Una estudiante del curso superior llamada Mirisa

-Hola chicas, ¿Que tal? Mi nombre es Mirisa, permítanme presentarme, soy estudiante del curso superior y me he enterado Lucy, que tienes un novio muy apuesto

-¿Apuesto? ¿Es lo que dicen de Águila?

-Sí, así es y por cierto he escuchado rumores de que te lo han querido quitar, así que cuídalo mucho Lucy

-Yo no tengo que cuidarlo de nadie, yo le tengo mucha confianza a Águila

-Bueno chicas, me despido y ya sabes qué hacer Lucy, cuenta conmigo para espantarle a alguien ¿Sí?

-Gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero me temo que no lo voy a necesitar Mirisa

-"Eso es lo que tú piensas Lucy Shidou, espera a verme en acción y lo verás"-Dijo mientras agitaba la mano en señal de despedida

-Es una buena chica-Dijo Lucy

Al llegar al patio de la escuela, Lucy recibió su rosa de siempre, se dirigieron al salón y todo continuó normal, sin embargo, Mirisa ya había empezado a poner su plan en marcha: haría lo que fuera por tener a Águila en sus brazos y demostrarle a Lucy que ella era la mejor, así que primero se incorporó al grupo de las Guerreras Mágicas, trataría de ser su amiga y después asestar el golpe y así lo hizo

-Oye Lucy, ¿Iremos a la fuente de sodas?

-Sí, creo que Marina, Caldina y Anahís irán con nosotras también

-¿Y... Águila, también vendrá?

-Supongo que sí-Dijo Lucy

-"¡Perfecto, así pondré mi plan en marcha!"

Rápidamente llegaron Marina, Caldina y Anahís, al momento de la llegada de Águila, quien saludó tiernamente a Lucy, Mirisa se le acercó separándolo de Lucy y jalándolo lo llevó hasta la fuente de sodas

-¡Águila, que bueno que llegaste, es hora de irnos!

-Pero Mirisa, yo vine con Lucy, lo siento-Dijo cortésmente mientras soltaba su brazo de las manos de Mirisa

Ya en la fuente de sodas, cuando Águila y Mirisa fueron por los helados Caldina le dijo algo a Lucy

-Ten cuidado con ella

-¡Es una arpía! ¿Cómo puedes permitir que haga eso con Águila?

-Porque yo confío en él y se que sería incapaz de traicionarme

-Pues no te confíes Lucy-Dijo Anahís

Al momento de sentarse, Águila se sentó al lado de Lucy, pero Mirisa se sentó a su lado, jalando otra silla para poder sentarse Marina, Caldina y Anahís se sorprendieron de la actitud de Mirisa, y la desconfianza hacia Mirisa creció en ellas 3. Así transcurrió una semana, Águila siempre marcaba un alto a Mirisa, un día Lucy trató de hablar con ella

-Mirisa, quiero saber qué es lo que te pasa

-¿A mí? ¡Nada! ¿Por qué?

-Es que... veo que eres muy cariñosa con Águila y...

-¿Por eso?-Y rompe a llorar hipócritamente-Es que yo... me siento sola... y... no tengo a nadie en este mundo que me quiera... me deprimo con facilidad... yo...

Lucy al verla llorar se conmueve y se acerca para consolarla, la abraza

-Yo... lo siento Mirisa, discúlpame por favor te juzgué mal

Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibuja en el rostro de Mirisa y finge una vez más

-Tú y Águila se quieren mucho, te envidio

-Nos queremos mucho, él es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida

-¿Le perdonarías una infidelidad?

Lucy se queda pensativa y responde

-Si él dejara de quererme, yo lo entendería y le dejaría libre para que sea feliz con esa persona

Mirisa finge estar más calmada

-Gracias por tu apoyo Lucy

Mirisa se aleja con una sonrisa de triunfo: lo único que tiene que hacer es crear un malentendido entre Águila y Lucy para que todo termine entre ellos. Dos días después, Mirisa llega al salón de Lucy, y le entrega en privado un sobre

-Ábrelo cuando estés a solas

-¿Qué es?

-Pronto lo descubrirás, es un chisme que surgió en mi salón y yo, como tu mejor amiga me vi en la obligación de decírtelo, guárdalo bien y que nadie lo vea

Cuando Lucy se encuentra en su habitación abre el sobre: es una carta de amor de ¿¡Águila!? No, esto no podía ser cierto... pero ahí estaba, la letra correspondía a la de Águila... triste, se tiró en su cama a llorar, en eso estaba cuando su hermano Satoru tocó a su puerta

-¿Puedo entrar Lucy?

-Adelante-Dijo ella triste y llorosa

-¿Porqué lloras hermana?

-Lee esto-Mientras le extiende la carta-Es una carta de amor de Águila para Mirisa, ahora entiendo muchas cosas

-Dime Lucy ¿Crees en esto? por cierto, hablando de mensajes, unas personas te buscan, pasen por favor Anahís, Marina y Caldina

-¡Anahís, Marina, Caldina!-Mientras corría a abrazarlas

-Ya, ya pasó Lucy, todo estará bien-Dijo Anahís

-¿Por qué?

-Verás, cuando salimos del salón, 5 minutos después de que Mirisa entró, pasamos por el salón de ella, estaba platicando con dos de sus amigas y...

-Y nos enteramos de cosas muy interesantes, una de esas es que nos tiene envidia y la otra, te quería quitar a Águila

-¿¡Cómo!?

-¡Esa araña me las pagará!-Dijo Marina-¡Ahora entiendo por qué siempre se la pasaba molestando a Águila y él tampoco sabía!

-Pero... ¿Y la carta? Porque esta es la letra de Águila

-Efectivamente es mi letra-Dijo Águila quien apareció al lado de Satoru-Pero fue Mirisa quien me pidió que escribiera mientras ella dictaba, porque según ella era para la novia de un amigo suyo y con el pretexto de que yo era la única persona que estaba ahí en ese momento me pidió que escribiera, de haber sabido que era para hacerte creer esta mentira y alejarte de mi lado no lo hubiera hecho Lucy

-¡Muchas gracias chicas, hermano, gracias por haberme abierto los ojos, iba a cometer el peor error de mi vida!

-No es nada hermana, sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo

Al día siguiente, Lucy y las chicas hacen el mismo recorrido, al llegar al patio, Águila espera a Lucy no con una rosa, sino con todo un ramo, al mediodía, Lucy se encuentra con Mirisa en los pasillos

-¿Ya viste lo que había en el sobre?

-Sí Mirisa y gracias a eso me di cuenta quienes son mis verdaderos amigos, así que por favor, aléjate de Águila y de mí, personas como tú no valen la pena

-¿Porqué me haces esto Lucy? ¿Qué te he hecho? Yo... sólo quería ayudar...

En ese momento Águila alcanza a Lucy y Mirisa intenta abrazar a Águila fingiendo una profunda tristeza

-Aléjate de mí Mirisa

-¿Porqué?

-No quiero a personas hipócritas a mi lado

-No, no me iré hasta conseguir lo que quiero y lo que quiero es a ti Águila

-Por favor Mirisa, déjame en paz, vámonos Lucy

-¡Se arrepentirán por esto! ¡A mí nadie me rechaza!

Un murmullo generalizado se oye en los pasillos y Mirisa es el tema principal

-¡Fue rechazada!¡Por fín le pusieron un alto!

-Era lógico, Águila y Lucy hacen una magnífica pareja

-Se quieren mucho

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo

Al cabo de 2 días, Mirisa sigue con sus intentos de quitar a Lucy del camino, pero el rumor de su comportamiento llega hasta la dirección, el director llama la llama

-Señorita, lamento informarle que tendrá que abandonar esta institución, debido a su conducta reprobable

-Pero... señor director

-Tiene el día de hoy para recoger sus cosas y marcharse

-Sí señor director. "Lucy, ya me las pagarás"

Al día siguiente, la expulsión de Mirisa del Colegio era un hecho. En el parque, una chica de 1.70, cabello verde y largo recogido en una coleta, con una blusa blanca y un falda negra, se hallaba planeando la forma de cómo separarlos: era Mirisa. Repentinamente, enfrente de ella la figura del tobogán que estaba frente a ella, empezó a distorsionarse, una figura salió de ese espacio, llevaba ropas oscuras y cabello negro. Mirisa creyó que estaba soñando, de repente la figura se acercó a ella

-¿En dónde estoy?

-Oye, primero se dice hola-Dijo ella algo molesta, por cierto ¿Eres un extraterrestre o algo así?

-No, vengo de Céfiro

-¿Céfiro? ¿Dónde está Céfiro?

-Primero dime dónde estoy

-Estás en Tokio, en el parque del Rey Pingüino y...

-¿Sabes dónde queda el Instituto Eriol?

-¿Instituto Eriol? Sí, claro, yo estudié ahí y...

-Llévame

-¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Me expulsaron de ahí!

-Sólo indícame el camino

-Está bien, sigue derecho 5 calles y das vuelta a la izquierda y ahí está, pero no me has dicho tu nombre aún...

Demasiado tarde, el chico ya había desaparecido

-¿Cómo es que sabe del Instituto?

Mirisa, algo desconcertada decidió regresar al Instituto

-Quiero ver lo que sucede

Águila y Lucy conversaban, animadamente, era fín de semana y habían decidido hacer planes para ese día

-¿Que te parece si vamos de día de campo?

-¡Me encantaría! Así podrás conocer otros lugares muy interesantes fuera de Tokio

Marina, Anahís, Caldina y Presea se unieron a la pareja, ya estaba decidido: irían a un día de campo, de la nada, apareció el chico que Mirisa había visto y saludó a Lucy con mucha familiaridad

-Hace mucho tiempo que no nos veíamos Lucy-Dijo la voz

-¿Latis? ¿Eres tu?

-Sí, he venido por ti

Lucy se quedó pasmada, no entendía el comportamiento de Latis, si bien era cierto que Latis no manifestaba sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero esto...

-¿Es una broma?-Dijo Lucy tomando a Águila de la mano fuertemente, cuando Latis vio que las manos de ellos estaban tomadas dijo:

-Veo Águila que no has perdido el tiempo durante tu estancia en Tokio, gracias por haberla cuidado todo este tiempo, pero ya estoy aquí, así que apártate de ella

-No me haré a un lado, y quiero recordarte que tú siempre fuiste muy distante con ella ¿Con que derecho vienes ahora a reclamar algo que no es tuyo?

-Con el derecho de saber que ella me ama

-¿¡Cómo se te ocurre pensar eso Latis!? Desde hace mucho tiempo me enamoré de otra persona, y no lo niego, después de que supe que tú y Alanis eran novios, decidí regresar a Tokio, pero ahora, no siento nada por ti

-Cuando me enteré que me amabas, decidí terminar con Alanis y venir en tu búsqueda

-Estás loco, no pienso ir contigo a ningún lado

-No me daré por vencido Lucy, regresarás conmigo a Céfiro por las buenas o por las malas.

Sacó su espada y se disponía a atacar cuando cientos de picos de hielo cayeron sobre él encerrándolo

-¿¡Quién!?

-Hola, chicos, supongo que se acuerdan de mí-Dijo Una figura esbelta en lo alto del Instituto

-¡Alanis!

-¿Qué está pasando con Latis?-Dijo Águila

-Está actuando de una forma muy extraña-Dijo Anahís

-No se preocupen, todo esto fue mi culpa, discutimos en Céfiro y dije cosas que no debí haber dicho

-Por lo visto, sigues siendo igual de temperamental que antes-Dijo Caldina-Pero me gusta la Alanis de ahora, la anterior...

-Ha muerto aquella Alanis rencorosa-Dijo Alanis sonriente-Ahora soy la hechicera de Céfiro, puesto que Gurucleft dejó para seguir a Presea

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Latis pudo derretir el hielo que lo aprisionaba, toma a Lucy de la mano y ambos desaparecen ante la mirada atónita de todos

-¡Lucy!-Gritan todos

-¿Hacia dónde se fueron?-Dice Águila-¡Tengo que recuperar a Lucy!

-Regresaron a Céfiro-Contesta Alanis

-¿¡Qué estamos esperando!? ¡Vamos a Céfiro!

Alanis cubrió a todos con una esfera de hielo y desaparecieron, Mirisa, que estaba cerca de ahí, logró infiltrarse dentro del domo

-¿Mirisa, qué haces aquí?

-Yo... ¿Qué clase de personas son ustedes?-Dijo algo asustada

-Guarda silencio por favor, esta es una situación crítica-Dijo Marina algo molesta y preocupada por Lucy

Por fín llegaron, Céfiro se veía esplendoroso, el poder del Pilar había sido derogado ¿En dónde estaban Latis y Lucy? A lo lejos, se podía distinguir el palacio, era realmente esplendoroso, algunos habitantes, al ver a Alanis acudieron a darle la bienvenida

-¡Alanis, qué alegría verte de regreso!-Dijeron algunos aldeanos

-Gracias por el recibimiento ¿Han visto a Latis?

-¿Latis? Sí, esta mañana pidió su caballo y salió hacia el bosque del silencio

-¡Anahís, Marina, Caldina, Presea, Águila! ¡Me alegra verlos de nuevo!-Dijo una voz juvenil

-¡Qué alegría tenerla de nuevo aquí en Céfiro señorita Anahís!-Dijo otra voz masculina y algo tímida

-¿¡Aska, Sanyon!? ¡Cómo han crecido!-Dijo Anahís, y los abrazó con mucha felicidad, los demás se quedaron sorprendidos al verlos

-¿Acaso se han olvidado de nosotras?-Dijo otra voz algo molesta

-¿¡Tata, Tatra!?-Dijo Marina adelantándose

-Así es, hemos venido de visita y...

-La verdad es que vino a buscar novio-Dijo Tatra

-¡Eso no es cierto Tatra!-Dijo Tata

-Pero no se queden ahí, entren-Dijo Alanis-Tenemos que buscarlos en el bosque del silencio, no debemos perder el tiempo, por favor preparen nuestros caballos, saldremos en 15 minutos

Partieron de acuerdo a lo planeado, mientras que en el bosque del silencio

-Tengo que disculparme contigo Latis, pero realmente yo no te puedo corresponder, sólo puedo verte como un amigo y nada más

-¿Por qué no?

-Soy una persona que tiene derecho a enamorarse de quien quiera, y me enamoré de Águila

-Pero yo se que te enamoraste de mí

-Pero eso fue en el pasado, además... Alanis y tú se enamoraron, y por lo que veo ustedes se quieren todavía

-Pero... Lucy... es que... Alanis no me ama... -Dijo desconsolado

Lucy lo miró con ternura

-¿Discutieron? Si fue porque discutieron, deben solucionarlo, debe haber comunicación entre ustedes dos

-Tienes razón, pero dime, si tenemos diferencias tan marcadas...

-Todo tiene solución, incluso entre Águila y yo a veces hay diferencias y las solucionamos, lo que tiene que haber entre ustedes dos es comunicación

-Haré todo lo que pueda por solucionar este problema, Alanis y yo nos dijimos cosas que nos lastimaron, creo que fuimos demasiado exigentes

-Entonces hablen, eso se puede solucionar todavía, porque si lo dejan así, más tarde pueden arrepentirse

-Gracias por tu consejo Lucy, creo que mejor regresamos al castillo y disculpa el mal rato que te hice pasar, estaba molesto, pienso que todo esto lo hice para hacer sentir mal a Alanis.

-Has cambiado mucho, Latis, cuando yo te conocí, eras una persona que nunca manifestaba abiertamente sus sentimientos

-Así es, pero el amor de Alanis me hizo cambiar, pienso que el mostrar nuestros sentimientos no es signo de debilidad

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo ¿Amigos?

-Amigos-Dijo Latis mientras estrechaba la mano de Lucy-Creo que Águila me va a matar cuando regresemos

-No lo creo, ustedes dos son grandes amigos

Lucy y Latis ya habían montado al caballo, cuando a lo lejos oyeron el galopar de otros caballos

-Alguien se acerca

De repente, apareció Alanis, con los demás, ella bajó de su montura

-Es tu oportunidad-Le dijo Lucy a Latis

-Gracias por tu consejos Lucy

Latis bajó de su montura y Lucy y Águila corrieron a encontrarse

-¡Qué bueno que estás bien!-Dijo Águila, y la besó tiernamente

Alanis y Latis estaban frente a frente, ambos bajaron la cabeza algo avergonzados por haber tomado una actitud poco cooperativa

-Quiero disculparme de... -Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Yo quiero decir... -Volvieron a repetir los dos y empezaron a reír

-Quiero que me perdones por lo que te había dicho-Dijo Latis-Algo apenado

-Yo también quiero disculparme-Dijo Alanis-Todavía soy algo impulsiva

-Ambos nos hicimos daño con los comentarios que nos hicimos-Dijo Latis mientras tomaba la mano de Alanis

-No va a volver a suceder-Dijo ella

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, una leve sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ambos, Latis acarició el rostro de Alanis y ella se inclinó en el pecho de Latis. Después vino un largo y tierno abrazo

-Bésame-Le dijo Latis

-Primero tú-Dijo Alanis

Y ambos se fundieron en un romántico beso

Los que se encontraban presentes, aplaudieron al ver que la pareja por fín se había unido nuevamente, todos regresaron al castillo, donde decidieron pasar el fín de semana, ahí organizaron el día de campo.

-¡Tatra, qué alegría saber que ya eres casada!-Dijo Marina

-Ash-Dijo Tata-No entiendo cómo pudo haberse casado antes que yo...

-Es que ella no tiene el carácter de un ogro, Tata-Dijo Marina

-¿¡Qué has dicho!?-Dijo Tata-¡Me las vas a pagar Marina!-Mientras Tatra trataba de detenerla

-¡Felicidades por haberse casado!-Dijo Anahís –Ustedes hacen una hermosa pareja-Dijo Anahís a Aska y a Sanyon

-¡Si no me hubiera declarado yo primero, él no hace nada!-Dijo Aska

-Pero Aska, sabes que Sanyon es muy tímido, además, desde niños se notaba que su amor era recíproco-Dijo Anahís

-Pero lo más importante-Dijo Sanyon-Es que ella es la mujer más feliz del universo y yo también lo soy a su lado

-Supongo que tuviste que luchar contra varios príncipes, ¿No es así Sanyon?

-S... sí, así es

-Pero yo no le hice caso a ninguno-Dijo Aska-Además, yo también tuve que luchar con cierta cortesana ¿No es así Sanyon?

-No es cierto, ella sabía que mi amor eras solamente tú

-Y tú Anahís?-Dijo Sanyon

-Yo estoy comprometida con Paris, pero no pudo venir

-¿Cuándo piensas regresar a Autozam?-Dijo Geo

-Considero que dentro de un año, después de que Lucy termine sus estudios

-Por cierto Lucy ¿Existen chicas bonitas de mi edad en tu mundo?

-Sí Zas, precisamente una de ella vino con nosotras, se llama Mirisa

Mirisa pensaba en lo sucedido, por lo visto, sus planes se habían echado por tierra desde el momento en que insistió en separar a Lucy de Águila, pero ella era necia

-Mirisa-Oyó una voz arriba del árbol

-¿Quién eres?-Dijo sobresaltada

-Soy el espíritu que habita este árbol, habitante de Céfiro desde tiempos remotos-Dijo la voz

-¡Muéstrate!-Dijo ella

-¿Así está bien?-Dijo una pequeña hada de color blanco-Te mostraré porqué vale la pena recapacitar de nuestros errores y reconocerlos

Un haz de luz la envolvió

-Ya puedes abrir los ojos

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Te encuentras en el Céfiro de hace 3 años

-¡Ahí están Alanis y Caldina!-Agitó el brazo, pero nadie le hizo caso

-No nos ven, somos invisibles a ellos, ahora observa

-He oído que te vas Alanis-Dijo Caldina

-Cierto, no tengo nada que hacer aquí

-¡Eso es una mentira! ¿Qué harás respecto a Latis?

-No tiene porqué enterarse, mis sentimientos hacia él no creo que cambien, pero no quiero que crea que lo amo pro el recuerdo de su hermano Zagato

-Pero tú misma dijiste que lo de Zagato sólo fue capricho

-Cierto, pero no creo poder hacer nada la respecto, así que me iré lejos aunque lo ame demasiado, es más, se de alguien que lo quiere también y...

-¿Te refieres a Lucy?

-Sí, ellos hacen una bonita pareja, dime ¿Qué haría con alguien como yo?

-Eres una tonta Alanis, debes confesarle lo que sientes por él

-Ya te dije que aunque el infierno se congele no diré nada

-¿Pero sabe Latis que Lucy está enamorada de él?

-No, pero se lo diré

-¡Pues díselo, espero que entres en razón Alanis!

Latis se acerca en ese momento, saluda a Caldina y luego a Alanis

-Latis, Alanis tiene algo importante que decirte

Alanis mira a Caldina con una mirada inquisidora

-Bueno chicos, los dejo solos para que platiquen

-Bueno, Latis, lo que quiero decirte es que le gustas mucho a Lucy y espero que puedas encontrarla en Tokio, ser feliz con ella y...

-¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas Alanis?-Dijo Latis

-S... sí, tu felicidad-Dijo ella

-¿Sabes acaso que mi felicidad no es al lado de Lucy sino a tu lado?

Alanis se sorprendió mucho, no esperaba es tipo de respuesta, un lágrima afloró en su rostro

-Pero... es que... no puede ser... no quiero que pienses que por ser hermano de Zagato me enamoré de ti... y mucho menos porque me lo recuerdes... no puedo corresponderte Latis, lo siento

-Alanis, el que te hayas enamorado o no de Zagato no tiene nada que ver con nosotros, por favor, piénsalo

-¡Latis, espera!-Dijo Alanis llorando- Acepto

Latis se acercó a ella y la abrazó, notó que Alanis se resistía que él la abrazara, pero pasó una semana, y Alanis aun era muy fría con Latis, mientras él la abrazaba ella mostraba cierta resistencia, hasta que un día, Alanis decidió tomar una decisión

-Lo siento Latis, pero debemos terminar

-¿¡Porqué!? ¡No entiendo Alanis íbamos tan bien!

-Es que yo... me siento mal, incómoda

-¿Porqué? Es de lo más normal que dos personas se amen

-Pero Lucy te quiere a ti y lo de Zagato...

-Alanis, no amo a Lucy, y Zagato ya murió, así que tranquila, yo te amo a ti y...

-Disculpa Latis, pero debemos terminar

Alanis se alejó llorando, dejando a un Latis sorprendido y algo triste y desesperado, así pasaron los días, que se convirtieron en meses y ya había pasado un año, pero ni Alanis ni Latis habían olvidado sus sentimientos, pro el contrario, se acrecentaban, hasta que cierto día que Alanis trataba de evitar a Latis

-Quiero hablar contigo

-Dime-Dijo Alanis

-Quiero saber tus razones por las que terminaste conmigo

-Yo... antes que nada quiero pedirte una disculpa, esos momentos fueron críticos para mí, apenas me había liberado del poder de Debonaire y estaba muy confundida, no había comunicación entre nosotros, quisiera que fuéramos amigos y empezáramos desde cero...

-Yo todavía te amo Alanis, y quisiera que me dieras una segunda oportunidad

-Latis... yo... -Dijo Alanis sollozando-Yo también te amo, no sabes cuanto te extrañé, pero creí que ya no querías saber nada de mí, creí que me odiarías después de lo que te hice... por favor discúlpame Latis

Mientras Latis la tomaba en brazos y la besaba tiernamente

-No hay de qué preocuparse, te entiendo y te apoyo en todo lo que hagas, pero confía en mí quiero, deseo ayudarte, deseo ser ese compañero de toda la vida para ti.

-¡Latis, yo también te amo!

Así, fue como Alanis y Latis se casaron después de 1 mes.

-¿Viste?-Dijo la Hada al Mirisa

-Es verdad, Alanis recapacitó y decidió arreglar las cosas

-Tú también puedes hacerlo, todavía está a tiempo

Y diciendo esto, el hada brilló con una luz cegadora, Mirisa despertó al pie del árbol

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?

Alzó la mirada, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor, y entre las ramas del árbol, oyó una vocecita

-Tú puedes hacerlo, todavía estás a tiempo

Se incorporó, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era pedir una disculpa, se acercó a Lucy y a Águila

-Chicos, quisiera platicar un momento con ustedes

-Sí-Dijeron Lucy y Águila

-Quisiera pedirles una disculpa por haberme entrometido en su relación, quiero que sepan que he aprendido muchas cosas en este fín de semana, primero, que el amor nunca se consigue a la fuerza; segundo, que mientras la persona amada sea feliz también lo es uno; tercero, que hay que manifestar nuestros sentimientos y tener confianza en esa persona tan especial.

Al oír esto Lucy y Águila, se pararon y abrazaron a Mirisa, quien rompió en llanto, Geo y Zas, simplemente sonrieron y Zas se acercó a ella

-Mirisa, te presento a Zas y Geo, son los mejores amigos de Águila

-Hola

-Mucho gusto

-El gusto es mío-Dijo ella, pero al momento de estrechar la mano de Zas, la mano de él no se desprendía de la mano de ella.

Así, pasaron el fín de semana en Céfiro, el lunes por la madrugada regresaron, todos felices por haber visto a antiguos conocidos, ese mismo día, Mirisa pidió disculpas por haber hecho tanto escándalo en el Instituto, el director aceptó las disculpas y el castigo fue levantado, Mirisa regresó completamente cambiada, la Mirisa posesiva y mentirosa había desaparecido, ahora era más tranquila, incluso la mala popularidad que ella se creó con el incidente entre Águila, Lucy y ella había desaparecido, es más, logró conseguir una flamante novio: Zas Torque, con quien tuvo la promesa de volverse a ver cada vez que ella quisiera.

Pasó el año tan rápido que nadie se dio cuenta, hasta que un día Águila le dijo a Lucy

-Ya ha transcurrido una año, quisiera que me acompañaras a Autozam a conocer a mi familia

-Me encantaría ir Águila, claro, siempre y cuando reciba el permiso de mis hermanos para viajar

-Yo hablaré con él

Así, al cabo de una semana, Lucy y Águila se encontraban camino a Autozam

-¡Cómo ha cambiado!-Dijo Águila

El planeta en efecto había cambiado, no sólo existía la tecnología, también había vida natural, la tecnología y la naturaleza convivían en la más perfecta armonía

-¡Hijo mío, que alegría verte de nuevo!-Dijo una mujer que se acercó

-Lucy, te presento a mi madre, mamá te presento a mi prometida Lucy Shidou

-Mucho gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Gaia Vision, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Gaia, Águila veo que has escogido a una chica muy linda y encantadora

-Mucho gusto se... perdón, Gaia

Gaia no parecía ser la madre de Águila, la verdad es que el físico de ella era admirable, parecía una chica de 25 años, cabello negro como la noche, largo y recogido, vestía un elegante traje blanco pegado al cuerpo, lo cual resaltaba más su belleza, de piel morena y bronceada.

-Es usted muy hermosa-Dijo Lucy

-Gracias Lucy, por el halago

-A pesar de sus 35 años, tiene un espíritu de una jovencita

Lucy quedó sorprendida por la edad de Gaia

-¡Vaya Águila, pensé que nunca regresarías!-Dijo una chico rubio, alto, de cabello largo hasta el hombro y recogido en una coleta, físicamente debía tener unos 18 años, vestía una playera y pantalón de color gris.

-Él es mi hermano Cronos, te presento a mi prometida Lucy

-No alegra verlos de nuevo-Dijeron dos voces conocidas, eran Geo y Zas

-¿Y Mirisa?-Dijo Zas

-No pudo venir, pero te prometo que pronto vendrá a visitarte-Dijo Lucy

-Vaya Águila, te felicito, tienes muy buenos gustos, bienvenida a la familia, nuestro padre nos espera en el castillo

Así, fue como Lucy empezó a conocer a la familia de Águila, durante el recorrido para llegar al castillo:

-¿Cómo sucedió esto?-Dijo Águila

-Cuando te fuste a Céfiro para ser el Pilar, varios meses después, una luz blanca apareció en los reactores de Autozam, en todas partes se vio y dentro de ella pudimos ver a un ser blanco, con una piedra en su frente, minutos después, nos cegó a todos y cuando abrimos los ojos, el planeta presentaba esta forma, también se oyó una voz que dijo:

-Esta es una segunda oportunidad para ustedes, deben cuidar su planeta y evitar usar mucho la tecnología.-Dijo Cronos.

-Tu padre hizo la promesa, desde entonces en Autozam el sol ha vuelto a brillar, inexplicablemente, el uso de la tecnología se redujo -Contestó Gaia

-Los reactores que sostenían todo el suministro de energía explotaron, nadie resultó herido, ahora podemos utilizar la energía de ese sol que apareció, ¡es increíble!-Dijo Cronos-Claro que todavía usamos tecnología, pero no tanta como antes

-¿Saben quien hizo esto?-Dijo Águila

-No- contestó Geo

-¿Y los campeonatos aun se siguen dando?-Dijo Águila

-Sí, en el mismo lugar de siempre-Contestó Geo

-¡Es emocionante!-Dijo Zas

Pronto se detuvieron en un edificio gigantesco, ese era el castillo del que tanto hablaban, tenía una insignia de color azul y verde: una águila y en las garras de la misma, el planeta Autozam, Lucy bajó del carro ayudada por Águila, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, al fondo, había un ascensor y a un lado, la recepción donde una chica atendía las llamadas, en la entrada había una alfombra de color roja, Lucy volteó y observó que el edificio estaba lleno de ventanas por donde entraba mucha luz, la cual al pasar por los cristales, se descomponía en haces multicolores lo cual daba un espectáculo asombroso, Águila condujo a Lucy hasta el elevador, el cual era transparente, todos subieron, hasta llegar al piso 98, el ascensor se detuvo, la puerta se abrió y ante ella se encontraba un gran salón con grandes ventanales, una mesa flotante y varios cientos de especies de animales exóticos así como plantas, una gran silla cubría por completo la figura de alguien que se sentaba en ella

-Ya llegamos-Dijo Cronos

-¿Ella es tu prometida Águila?-Dijo una voz sumamente varonil

-Si padre, es ella

-Mucho gusto en conocerlo señor.

-¡Y tiene una melodiosa voz, me encanta que la prometida de mi hijo tenga una voz muy femenina!-Y diciendo esto, se incorporó del sillón, una silueta delgada parecida a la silueta de Águila se dejó ver, caminó hacia donde Lucy se hallaba, cuando pudo ver por fin al padre de Águila, quedó sorprendida, parecía que el padre de Águila tenía unos 27 años, su cabello era corto y de color gris, de piel blanca y poseía gran porte y distinción.

-Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Zeus, soy Rey de Autozam, es una verdadera lástima que no tenga la edad de Águila, eres muy bella-Dijo el rey sonrojando a Lucy

-A pesar de sus 36 años, se ve joven-Dijo Gaia-Y muy apuesto-Y diciendo esto, lo abrazó, Zeus le correspondió y ambos se besaron tiernamente

-Chicos, pueden irse a divertir, yo me quedaré con su padre

-Está bien-Dijo Cronos, por el día de hoy seremos tus guías en Autozam

-Pero primero iremos a instalarte en el castillo-Dijo Águila

Salieron del castillo, recorrieron un pequeño tramo, al frente de ellos, una mansión se erguía imponente

-Bien, ya llegamos-Dijo Cronos

Tocó el claxon y las puertas se abrieron automáticamente, entraron y lo primero que Lucy vio fue un inmenso jardín, con varias fuentes a su alrededor, al final de un corredor interminable de pinos, una puerta de madera se alzaba, estacionaron el automóvil, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, toda la servidumbre estaba ahí, para darle la bienvenida.

-Por favor, acomoden las maletas en el cuarto especial-Dijo Águila

-En seguida-Dijeron dos amas de llaves. Las maletas de Lucy eran una mochila, así que sin mucho trabajo la acomodaron el habitación especial.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo que desde hace mucho tiempo guardo como un tesoro-Dijo Águila a Lucy

-Sí, es un cuadro tuyo que... –Cuando Cronos terminó la frase, Águila quería matarlo...

-¡Era una sorpresa!-Águila ya estaba listo con un mazo para pegarle a Cronos en forma SD

-Pero hermano, además, tu siempre decías lo mismo, no te preocupes Lucy, ya la verás-Decía mientras emprendía la huida. Entraron a un cuarto muy amplio, al encender la luz, cientos de cuadros aparecieron, uno de ellos estaba cubierto con un lienzo blanco

-Aquí está, este es un regalo que...

-Siempre has querido darle-Dijo nuevamente Cronos

-¡Ahora me las pagarás!-Dijo Águila en versión SD -¡Ejem! Como te decía amor, este es un tesoro preciado para mí que se quedará aquí para la posteridad-Dijo mientras descubría el cuadro

Lucy casi llora de la emoción, en el cuadro, se hallaban Lucy y Águila, él con un traje de noche y ella con un vestido escotado de color rosa

-¡Es hermoso! Pero... ¿Cuándo lo hiciste? Yo nunca te vi haciendo cuadros en Tokio...

-Lo hice después de la fiesta de primavera, y lo envié a Autozam antes de que viniéramos-Dijo Águila abrazando a Lucy

-Bueno chicos, los dejo, tengo asuntos importantes que hacer-Dijo Cronos

Así, pasaron los días, Águila y Lucy se divirtieron mucho, especialmente Lucy, quien conoció a los amigos de Águila, todos quedaron prendados de Lucy, (aparte de Geo y Zas) ellos son: Venus, de cabello negro corto, alta, delgada, piel morena, edad 27 años; Arisa, de cabello largo rosa, bajita, piel blanca, edad 20 años y Ariel de cabello negro, algo llenita, alta, de piel morena, edad 22 años. Venus y Arisa estaban casadas, Ariel era la única soltera.

-Eres un chico con mucha suerte Águila-Dijo Venus-Una chica tan bella como Lucy merece ser feliz para toda la vida

-Por cierto Venus, dime ¿Cómo es la vida en el matrimonio?-Dijo Águila

-Me siento feliz, plena, Apolo me hace la mujer más feliz del universo-Dijo ella emocionada

-Es como vivir un sueño-Dijo Arisa

-Por cierto, chicos, pronto tendré novio-Dijo Ariel

-¿¡Cómo!?-Dijeron Águila, Arisa y Venus

Lucy se quedó sorprendida

-No entiendo porqué tanta sorpresa

-Nosotras te explicamos-Dijo Arisa

-Lo que sucede es que Ariel era inestable-Dijo Venus

-¿¡Yo inestable!?-Dijo Ariel

-Sí, confiésalo, el primer chico que te gustó no te hizo caso, a raíz de eso decidiste ser ruda, el segundo chico que sí te gustó lo trataste muy rudo y por eso terminaron-Dijo Venus

-¡Eso fue antes, ahora he cambiado!-Dijo Ariel casi gritando

-Bueno, dinos quién es el afortunado-Dijo Arisa

-Eh, ¿Prometen no matarme?

-Lo prometemos-Dijo Águila

-Pienso regresar con Galdart

-¿¡Cómo!?-Dijeron Águila, Arisa y Venus

-¿Estás segura?-Dijo Águila

-Sí, platicamos y resolvimos nuestras diferencias

-Quiero felicitarte Ariel, no hay nada más hermoso en este mundo que el reconocer nuestro errores-Dijo Lucy

-Muchas gracias-Dijo Ariel emocionada, de repente, un chico se acerca al grupo.

-Lucy, te presento a mi hermano Ikki

-Vaya, por fin decidiste dejarnos ¿no es así Águila?-Dijo Ikki-Y dime dónde está esa chica que te ha robado el sueño-Dijo Ikki irónico

-Lucy, te presento a Ikki, un amigo y compañero mío en la guardia real

-Mucho gusto-Dijo Lucy, pero Ikki no le estrechó su mano

-¿Es ella? Pero si parece una niña-Dijo Ikki

-¿Vas a empezar con tu tonterías Ikki?-Dijo Ariel

-No, simplemente no entiendo porqué Águila decide casarse y después abandonar a la guardia real-Dijo Ikki molesto

-No tienes que ser descortés con Lucy, ella es la prometida y futura esposa del príncipe de Autozam, te guste o no y tendrá otras responsabilidades-Dijo Venus

-No te preocupes Águila, prometo no interferir en tus obligaciones con la guardia real-Dijo Lucy

-No, no tienes que justificarte, el que tiene que pedir una disculpa eres tú Ikki

-Disculpa, pero es la verdad, bueno, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, nos vemos después

-Discúlpalo Lucy, siempre se porta así, pero en el fondo es una muy buena persona

Ikki pertenecía a la guardia real del rey Zeus, de cabello negro y largo, siempre recogido en una trenza, alto, de la misma edad de Águila, 20 años, delgado, usaba una capa del mismo color que Águila usó cuando llegó a Céfiro

El planeta aun surgía cambios en su transformación, aquella luz estaba regenerando al planeta desde sus entrañas y esto ocasionaba a veces fuertes temblores cuando había formaciones, uno de esos días, Águila y Lucy salieron para inspeccionar el área, iban acompañados por la guarida especial, incluso Ikki se encontraba presente, cuando por fin llegaron al lugar después de una caminata de 3 horas a caballo (los carros sólo se utilizaban en la ciudad) un temblor sorprendió al grupo

-Tengan mucho cuidado-Dijo Águila-Por aquí hay muchas grietas

Todos tomaron sus precauciones, pero un segundo y más fuerte temblor sorprendió a todos, y de repente, una grieta se abrió a sus pies (por lo general las grietas se creaban en el campo, en la ciudad no pasaba eso)

-¡Lucy!-Dijo Águila alarmado

-¡Ayúdame Águila!-Gritó la guerrera mágica, pero era inminente su caída

-¡Sujétate fuerte!-Gritó Ikki-¿Ves lo que sucede por traer niñas a la inspección?-Dijo mientras regañaba a Águila

Otro temblor sucedió, las manos de Lucy se resbalaban de las manos de Águila e Ikki, hasta que sin poder evitarlo Lucy cayó, Ikki le siguió, Águila trató de alcanzar a ambos pero no pudo

-¡Lucy, Ikki! ¡Noooo!

Una hora más tarde

-¿Dónde estoy? Esto es...

-Los túneles donde antiguamente se extraía la energía para Autozam

-¡Ikki! ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, y ya déjame en paz, tenemos que buscar la salida, claramente le había dicho a Águila que no trajera niñas a la inspección, pero siempre es terco, sígueme

Al cabo de una hora, Ikki y Lucy se encontraban en el mismo lugar de partida

-¡Maldición, ahora nunca regresaremos!-Dijo Ikki molesto

De repente, una luz roja apareció alrededor de Lucy, apareciendo después con su traje de Guerrera Mágica

-¿Qué pasó?-Dijo Lucy desconcertada

-La vas a necesitar-Dijo una voz

-¿Quién es?-Dijo ella

-Soy Mokona

-¿¡Mokona!? ¿Tu ocasionaste todo esto?-Dijo Lucy

-Lamento la forma en la que te traje hasta aquí Lucy, pero era necesario-Dijo Mokona

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?

-Este planeta estaba a punto de morir, los humanos lo estaban destruyendo y al destruirse uno de los 4 planetas que yo misma creé, los otros también se destruirán, he purificado este planeta y espero que en adelante los humanos lo cuiden y no cometan tonterías, ahora este planeta se fusionará con la magia, la tecnología y la naturaleza y tú has sido la elegida para guiarlos, es por eso que te traje hasta acá.

-Te prometo que no sucederá-Dijo Lucy sonriente

-¿Con quién hablabas?-Dijo Ikki

Cuando vio las vestimentas de Lucy se sorprendió aun más

-¿Y esa ropa? Dime quién eres-Dijo desconcertado

-Yo soy Lucy, Guerrera Mágica del fuego-Dijo ella

-¿¡Una Guerrera Mágica!? Creí que eso sólo era un leyenda

Una luz salió del guante de Lucy

-Esa a de ser la salida, sígueme-Dijo ella

-Que otra cosa puedo hacer-Dijo Ikki -Esta es una intrincada serie de laberintos ¿Crees que salgamos de aquí? Tu eres extranjera

-Por allá-Dijo Lucy

Los túneles parecían no tener fin, se sucedieron una serie de temblores, hasta que por fin llegaron a un túnel lo bastante grande

-Por lo menos no dimos vueltas-Dijo Ikki-¿Por dónde seguimos?

Otro temblor se sucedió, unas cuantas piedras cayeron

-¡Flecha de fuego!-Gritó Lucy

Las piedras se hicieron añicos

-Gracias por ayudarme, pero yo me iba a encargar de ellas-Dijo Ikki

Prosiguieron su camino, entraron a otro túnel muy pequeño

-¿Crees que vamos a salir por ahí?-Dijo Ikki

-¡Flecha de fuego!

La pared se vino abajo, del otro lado se podía ver una galería, tenía un río

-Aquí descansaremos-Dijo Ikki-Y por favor no me molestes

-No entiendo por qué tienes esa actitud conmigo

Lucy se acercó al río y bebió agua, Ikki por su lado se sentó y se dispuso a dormir, después de 5 horas de descanso decidieron reanudar la marcha, los temblores eran frecuentes pero leves, llegaron hasta otro túnel que emitía luz, ambos se alegraron, por fin saldrían de ahí, pero no era más que otra galería, de pronto, un avalancha de rocas cayeron

-¡Sable de luz!-Gritó Ikki

-Gracias por haberme salvado Ikki

-No me lo agradezcas-Dijo él

Ya llevaban 2 días atrapados en los túneles, en ocasiones Lucy salvaba a Ikki y viceversa, la comida consistía en plantas que hallaban en los túneles, la relación entre Lucy e Ikki iba mejorando, cierto día que descansaban en otra galería, Lucy temblaba de frío

-Toma mi capa-Dijo Ikki

-Pero tu...

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que no te pase nada, Águila me mataría si llegara a pasarte algo

Y le dio su capa para cubrirse del frío de los túneles, Lucy le agradeció con un beso en la mejilla

-¿¡Por qué lo haces!? ¡No me gusta que me hagan así!-Dijo Ikki algo sorprendido

-Es para agradecerte tu gesto, gracias Ikki

Y Lucy decidió acostarse, pero Ikki no podía dormir

-¿Porqué había hecho eso?-Pensó-Las únicas personas que han sido así conmigo han sido mi hermana y mi madre

Volteó a ver a Lucy quien se hallaba profundamente dormida

-Su cara inspira ternura y... ¿Qué diablos estoy diciendo? ¡Ikki, no digas tonterías!

Esa noche tardó en conciliar el sueño, hasta el día siguiente, que estuvieron listos para partir. Y es que sin darse cuenta Ikki estaba desarrollando un sentimiento hacia Lucy, se estaba enamorando de ella, en los días consecutivos Ikki veía a Lucy con ojos de ternura, su actitud hacia ella había cambiado demasiado, ahora era Ikki quién protegía a Lucy, cuando Lucy ya no podía caminar debido al cansancio, era él quién la cargaba en brazos, pero Lucy no se había dado cuenta de eso, el sentimiento de Ikki hacia Lucy se hacía cada vez más fuerte, una noche mientras Lucy dormía Ikki se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro

-Ahora ya se porqué Águila se enamoró de ti, eres muy bella Lucy, irradias ternura y cariño-Y diciendo esto besó con ternura la mejilla de Lucy

-Águila... te... amo... -Dijo en sueños Lucy

-No soy Águila mi querida Lucy, pero yo también te amo-Dijo Ikki

Esa noche Ikki durmió al lado de Lucy.

Al día siguiente, Lucy volvió a ver a Mokona

-En unas horas más tú e Ikki podrán salir de aquí-Dijo Mokona

-Dime Mokona, si sabías sobre estos túneles ¿Por qué no nos sacaste desde que caímos aquí? –Dijo Lucy

-Quería que tú e Ikki trabajaran en equipo, además, los humanos aun no entendían el porqué su planeta había cambiado, si los hubiera sacado desde antes, los humanos no hubieran entendido, además, tú e Ikki pronto trabajarán en equipo cuando te cases con Águila, pertenecerás a este planeta también.-Dijo Mokona-Y creo que lo conseguí-Dijo mirando a Ikki-¿No es así?

Ikki miró a Mokona y sonrió, sabía que tenía que aprovechar esas horas para permanecer al lado de Lucy, aunque ella nunca supiera sus sentimientos. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando Lucy lo abrazó

-Ikki, te agradezco que me hayas cuidado durante todo este tiempo, me he dado cuenta que eres una persona totalmente diferente a la que yo creí que eras-Dijo Lucy

Ikki la abrazó fuertemente, como quien no quiere dejar ir algo muy valioso, Lucy se sorprendió en un principio, luego dijo

-Lamento que todo esto haya pasado Ikki, eres un buen chico y...

-Yo te amo-Dijo Ikki

Lucy abrió los ojos súbitamente

-Sabes que estoy comprometida con Águila, Ikki, yo te aprecio como un amigo, si te hubiera conocido en otras circunstancias posiblemente...

-¡No digas nada Lucy! Yo entiendo que estás comprometida con Águila y que tú estás muy enamorada de él, pero a mí no me importa eso... yo me hice una promesa y ahora te la hago a ti, prometo cuidarte por el resto de mis días, pediré mi cambio para pertenecer a tu guardia mi querida Lucy, no te importunaré, simplemente estaré a tu lado cuando me necesites-Dijo Ikki

Lucy empezó a llorar

-Lo siento Ikki... yo...

-No, no me digas nada, pronto vendrán a buscarnos

Ikki besó la mejilla de Lucy, quien todavía no salía de su asombro, minutos después, se oyeron voces del otro lado de túnel, era Águila, quién en cuanto vio a Lucy corrió hacia ella y la abrazó

-¿Están bien? ¿No les pasó nada?

-Estamos bien-Dijo Ikki-A ella no le pasó nada

-¿Porqué lloras Lucy?-Dijo Águila

-Por...

-Está feliz de volverte a ver ¿No es así Lucy?-Dijo Ikki mientras avanzaba hacia el exterior

Después de 6 meses de estancia en Autozam y de haberse regenerado el interior del planeta por completo, Águila ha decidido darle una sorpresa a Lucy

-Lucy, quisiera hablar contigo seriamente

-Dime Águila

-Quisiera darte esto en señal del profundo amor que te tengo-Y diciendo esto, Águila sacó de una bolsa de sus pantalones una cajita en forma de rosa

-¡Es muy bella, Águila, gracias!

-Ábrela por favor-Dijo él algo nervioso

Lucy abrió la rosa y ¡sorpresa! Había un anillo de brillantes y diamantes con las letras de ambos entrelazadas, Lucy abrazó a Águila

-¡Acepto Águila!-Dijo ella emocionada

Un mes después Satoru, Masaru y Kakeru, y los padres de Lucy fueron invitados a Autozam para la boda de Lucy y Águila. Un día antes de la boda, Ikki se acercó a Lucy

-Quiero felicitarte por tu boda, siempre guardaré en mi corazón el cariño que te tengo y por eso mismo te deseo lo mejor del mundo ahora que te casas-Y diciendo esto, la abrazó, tiernamente

-Yo te aprecio mucho Ikki, y siempre serás uno de mis mejores amigos

-Quiero decirte también, que Águila me ha nombrado como guardaespaldas tuyo

Lucy sonrió-Pero Ikki deberías ser feliz con alguien más

-No, mi felicidad está a tu lado, mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo seré

La boda se efectuó en la capilla principal, todos los invitados le desearon a la feliz pareja un matrimonio próspero, todos los amigos de ambos estuvieron presentes, para ese entonces, Marina y Ascot ya estaban casados, Anahís y Paris ya tenían a su primer hijo, Caldina y Ráfaga ya se habían casado e iban por el segundo hijo, Gurucleft y Presea ya estaban casados y Presea esperaba a su primer hijo, Zas y Mirisa habían formalizado su compromiso, pero no había fecha para la boda aun, sería pronto.

Notas de Lucy: Dedicado a todas las fans de Aguila/Lucy!!!! Y las demas parejas tambien!!!!!! Sobretodo, a los fans que lean este fic!!!!!!


End file.
